Republic of Polandball
Republic of Polandball Overview The Nation is the largest, oldest and only nation on Polynesia to date. = History The nation was founded by the citizens of two towns, Bluefield and Fishburg during the anarchy period, it had no direct leadership but had a joint defacto leadership of Cosmic, Sealand and Wolos. the 3 founding members. The nation was formed mainly to unite the spawn region under a single banner against the spawn nomads during the early spawn crisis. The nation declared its first capital as the Wii sports village which was under the mayorship of Bunny. Bunny helped in the construction of the first parliament. in the first elections netherlands was elected PM. Before the elections many thought Wolos would take part and win a landslide however, Wolos lead the ROP army, at this time known as the Lighting Division, so he decided not to take part so he wouldn't have ultimate power. Spawn no mads burned down the city of Wii sports and Bunny is thought too of died fighting alognside a garrison of the Lighting division. After this the city of New Ballvill was founded by Nala, a relatively unknown person. She set up the groundworks of the city before being chased down and killed by the spawn nomad known as Kelp. Nalas area became the site of a new parliament made by Bremen and Hamburg, Bremen and Hamburg then set up homes there, quickly followed by others a city sprung up known as New Ballvill. The city attracted all of the spawn dwellers such as those living in bluefield and Fishland to move into the city. At this time the ROP grew significantly and after the second elections the SDP came into power and the stagnant Netherlands government was moved aside. The SDP introduced many new laws, shortly after the introduction of the passport bill made by monarchist MP, Sealand and SDP MP, Bremen, The Polynesian intelligence force which was the succsesor of the Lighting Division attacked Kelpland leading to the Kelp war. The first battle of the Kelp war was a draw due to Kelps backing from Liberal party MP, Brit. Kelp was badly injured in the fight but so was prominent PIO agent, V3. After this, a attack on the capital city of the ROP was called by Kelp, and the city was destroyed, this lead to Hamburg calling for snap elections. The Monarchist party made a coalition with the newly founded MPP to win the elections. The period of the monarchist parties rule was stagnant and left the parliament street damaged and in ruin. Despite this, the minister of defense, Sealand and Humanitarian party MP helped rebuild the area, the party also established a monarchy with Cosmic as King. After this came Brits premiership, During his term the Dan war started. Dan was a famous highway robber who would attack travelers along the nether highway, Dan lived in a obsidian island where he trained new players for battle, he started his own army, The New Player army (NPA) And attacked the 1st VOS and Brits home. Dan and the NPA were defeated at many of the Dan war battles, he officially lost the war after his arrest at the battle of wii sports. After this at a election, Wolos won a landslide victory much to the displeasure of his rival, Cosmic. Cosmic merged his party with the MPP to form the MJGP shortly before Cosmic started a civil war. Cosmic started a group called the Counter Republic of Polandball. The CROP would terrorize the streets of the nation, especially during the battles of parliament street and of New Ballvill, in which innocent residents were murdered on their doorstep as the battle went on. The first fight of the war happened at the capital of the CROP, the first jedi temple. The fight broke out as high ranking CROP member, Brit attempted to attack the Prime Minister as he snooped around the temple protected by Sealand and Zee. The battle was a draw as Brit retreated and the ROP forces were badly damaged. Next Dan lead CROP garrison on parliament street against a ROP garrison lead by Sealand. Both sides came to a stalemate. the following day a VOS-ROP attack on the CROP owned parliament street happened, however Cosmic later returned and his 3 garrisons defeated the ROP defending one and pushed them back from parliament street untill they were pushed back at the battle of the town hall, this lead the ROP to regain control of the capital as a whole once more. After this The Prime minister considered suicide, but was talked down before leading one of the last battles of the war, The battle of the Bunker, which saw multiple ROP garrisons attacking Cosmics secret bunker on a coastal area of New Ballvill, The battle lead to disappearance of Netherlands. After this Cosmic went to negotiate peace terms with the ROP at the HQ of the Monarchist party as he didnt feel safe entering the town hall. The treaty was made by Brit, who defected from CROP to the ROP during the Second battle of parliament street. Cosmic made a brief attempt to kill Sealand and escape but was stopped and agreed to peace. Relative peace came to the nation after the war. Zee was crowned Queen and divorced her husband Cosmic. Zee then married Tsar, making his claim to the throne which had been shut down many times. Wolos made lots of new legislation and pushed for a more controlled economy and authoritarian government. The Humanitarian party became more and more unpopular as time went on. Soon after Cosmic, now a MP for the MJGP made a controversial bill to parliament to dethrone Zee and put the Count of the spawn town city of Fishland, Sealand on the throne, this started the "crisis of all crisis" which was 3 crisis back to back. The bill passed due to the support from the Social Democratic party, and Sealand became King. Zee was devastated by the news. Following this, Wolos a supporter of Zee temporarily abolished the monarchy leading to the monarchist party to riot and protest in parliament street, this lead to the "Monarchist owns the street" movement which saw Wolos order a attack on the protesters. Zee and her husband took advantage of the chaos and declared the new nation of Scarlithia independent, Popular figures such as Prussia, UNB and Eabad1 joined the Scarlithian cause. After this Wolos fully abolished the monarchy which lead to the Royal family and the monarchist party and its dedicated supporters escaping to the city of NewFoundland. Which shortly declared independence. The KNF wanted the nation to reunite whilst the ROP was split on the issue. The KNF started the Polynesian Union which was a parliamentary and economic organisation. During this time, Scarlithia split into Jam County and Scarlithia as Jam county supported the PU whilst the rest of the nation didnt. Scarlithia eventually joined though. The ROP then held the first elections after the split, with only 4 parties taking part. (Jedi, SSP, SDP and Humanitarian) The SDP won and due to the ROP renaming the PM position to Chancellor Bremen became the chancellor, However shortly after the PU voted to reunite into the ROP again, untill the earth exploded. A elite group of Polynesian citizens, mainly former PMs, politicans business owners, monarchs and others escaped the destroyed planet to the Polynesian moon known as Poly II or just Polynesia II. The people set up new cities, new governments and continued the ROP. The mass development all came to a halt however after the election of Jam as Prime Minister. He promised great things and brought only pain and suffering through his reign. Jam ignored the spawn crisis which was a series of small scale fights which happened between the Spawn green army and then Spawn Loyalist army. Jam came under fire for this but ignored it. After this the government grew apart from the Royal family and military and many thought a civil war was coming. The ROP Loyalists was founded by the PM as a elite warring unite against the Royal army which was lead by Sealand and King Belg. Tensions decreased though when the former PM and popular bloke in general, Wolos committed suicide. It turned out to be false though, After this Wolos resigned from public life and stayed in his company working on some top secret project alongside Sycon Inc. Shortly after a small fight took place between parts of the RoP Loyalists and the Royal army. The Royal army fought against a group lead by Brit who bombed Dans home and set Dan up to blow up a mountain at the capital city. Jam resigned as PM and fired his cabinet staff, Sealand took over as PM and held elections soon after. UNB was elected as the Prime Minister, During his term Sycon Inc and Colonel Corp destroyed parts of the Capital after Launching a rocket ship to escape to the nearbye planet of Hermatia. This lead to a stable time for the ROP although there was the occasional government vs Brit which happened as Brit had been storing bombs in a secret location for a while. This continued until UNB was pressured into resignation, UNB could not handle the situation and resigned. Dan became DPM, he was now the head of a destroyed parliament one that was long inatictve and was threatened by a bomb threat on the daily, Using this situation Dan passed 3 bills to parliament despite them having little support. The bills in question would destroy the ROP, they made Dan the eternal furher of the ROP and also made the Chancellor position, He appointed Cosmic to this position and began his reign as eternal furher. The royal family went into panic, in a secret meeting in the rooms of the palace Prince Sealand and King Belg make plans to fight back and the organisation "Royals against furhership" was born, although it never became official, After this, Brit, Mayor of Hollow Harbour and Labour party MP, met with the council of Hollow Harbour and voted in favour of supporting any anti-dan organisation, unfortunately for them nobody would found one, untill Brit told his plans to the Royals and the Anti Furherist Coaliton was born. The group was made up of 3 divisions, the first being lead by Brit, The second lead by Sealand and the 3rd lead by King Belg. The war officially began when all 3 divisions destroyed dans base, this was followed by the battle of Dantopia, which was won by the ROP, After this came the following minor battles untill the AFC lead a huge attack on Dans main base resulting in a huge AFC victory, This was because the small autonomous ROP region, VOS had sent their local millitia to join the war on the side of the AFC. After this, Dan destroyed the VOS entirley and the VOS surrendered after only participating in 3 of the battles, After many minor battles which were all won by the ROP, The Contean army, joined the war on the side of the AFC, Contea was a large autonomous region, They destroyed many of Dans bases until they were pushed back, After this The capital city was destroyed in a terrorist attack which lead to the complete rebuilding of the entire city and the lead to a period of rebuilding, After this came to the first battle after the ceasefire that came due to the terrorist attack, A ROP garrison lead by Dan attacked the second division HQ and killed the entire garrison leaving sealand and two remaining militia men, Once Sealand returned to the HQ, which was called Reni tower, Sealand found all the divisions armour was gone. The Second divison surrendered and Sealand retired from his military life. Following the surrender, The Contean army called out Sealand, not knowing the full reasons for the surrender and they declared independence, After this minor battles took place all won by the AFC and it was seen the AFC may win, After this at the elections, UNB and his Conservative party - The party for people and fatherland lost the election and the SDP and Left Co won, After this new cities were built and despite the fact that the civil war was still on, peace had arrived. General Information: Prime Ministers: Netherlands (Nat cons) Hamburg (SDP) Belgium (Monarchist) Brit (MPP) Wolos (Human) Belg (monarchist) Bremen (SDP) Tsar (Humanitarian) Sealand (Monarchist) UNB (PPF) Dan (Fascist) Brit (Labour) UNB (PPF) Hamburg (SDP) Current Monarch: King Belgium I (Undisputed) Undisputed and Disputed Past Monarchs: # King Cosmic I (Undisputed) # Queen Zee I (Undisputed until Second Monarchy Crisis) # King Sealand I (Disputed) # King Belgium I (Disputed) Note to editors: the Disputed titles will be sent to the Second Monarchy Crisis page where I will explain why Belg is here twice and why most of these people are Disputed monarchs. Capital: New Ballhaven'Civil war' Major Cities New Ballhaven New Fishland Hollow Harbour Scarlithia city Albertville New Bruges Political Parties: Social Democratic Party (SDP) Second Jedi party Monarchist party Party for people and fatherland (PPF) Labour party Fascist party Former Political parties: * National Conservative Party * Swedish Social party * Rapturist party * Jedi party * AA workers party * Humanitarian party (Old) * Mincraftian Jedi Gamer party * Mincraftian protection party * Enclave party * Liberal party * KNF party * Scarlithian party * Roman Imperium party * Second Enclave party * Space party * Second MPP * Second Humanitarian party * Independent Conservative party * Sand Society party * National Workers Party * second scarlithian party * Various Independent Candidates